1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a testing method and a testing apparatus. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a testing method of bending stress and a testing apparatus thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of electronic technology, and emerging of high-tech electronics industries, more user-friendly and more powerful electronic products are quickly developed and have design features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness. In a convention technique, substrate thinning is a method of decreasing a weight and thickness of an electronic device. However, a bending strength of the thinned substrate is decreased, and a structure strength of the substrate is accordingly decreased.
Moreover, in the conventional technique, a required size of the substrate is formed through cutting. However, the substrate generally includes a fragile material such as glass, silicon substrate and ceramics, etc., and when the substrate is cut, a fracture surface is liable to have defects. If a cutting fracture surface of the substrate has small defects such as scars, cracks or foreign body, etc., when the substrate is bended, a problem of stress concentration is occurred around the defect, which may cause damage of the substrate. Therefore, quantitative measurement is required to obtain a bending stress strength of the substrate having a cutting defect, so as to determine whether the substrate is safe during a manufacturing process thereof or whether a structure of a finished product thereof is safe.